Kado Untuk Adikku
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: Birthday Fic untuk Gaara-kun! It's a looong oneshot. Enjoy!


_Spesial untuk Ambudaff yang selalu setia menagih cerita Sand Siblings. Ambu, maaf, baru dibikin! WB sih, jadinya gak parallel sama 'Family Love' deh. Gak apa-apa kan? Yang penting kan Sand Siblings kita tercintah! -peluk-peluk Gaara, Kankurou dan Temari sekaligus-_

_-peluk-peluk Ambu- ^_^_

_Gomen buat yang nungguin lanjutan L'aPT. Aku keasyikan sama yang lain sih. Gyaah! Akhirnya aku menginjakkan kaki lagi di LAMPUNG! Senangnya~_

_Happy B'day Gaara-kun! Happy B'day Dwira-kun (dede-ku ^^)! Happy B'day Sevvie-kun! –ditakol-_

_

* * *

_

**KADO UNTUK ADIKKU**

_A Sand Siblings Fic_

_By MzProngs_

_

* * *

_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_

* * *

_

_January 12_

Cuaca di Suna hampir sama sepanjang tahun, termasuk di bulan ini. Sungguh membosankan. Tidak ada musim semi. Tidak ada musim gugur. Apalagi musim dingin bersalju. Yang ada musim panas sepanjang tahun. Paling-paling kalau Kami-sama sedang berbaik hati, Ia akan menurunkan barang beberapa tetes air hujan yang berarti surga bagi Sunagakure yang kering kerontang ini.

Temari memandang ke luar jendela kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Sesekali menghela napas bosan. Di langit tidak ada awan, yang ada hanya kekosongan berwarna biru yang kadang diselingi oleh burung-burung khas daerah gurun yang berseliweran mencari mangsa.

Hah... betapa membosankannya, pikirnya suntuk.

Ia kemudian teringat kata-kata Shikamaru saat kunjungan terakhirnya ke Konoha. Shinobi pemalas nomor satu di Konoha itu kerap mengeluhkan soal banyaknya misi-misi sulit merepotkan yang datang, sehingga ia tidak punya waktu lagi untuk main Shogi dan tidur di bukit melihat awan.

Baka Shikamaru!

Temari justru akan senang sekali andai saja misi yang datang ke Suna sebanyak Konoha. Bukannya ia mengeluhkan kepemimpinan Gaara—tentu saja tidak. Adiknya itu Kazekage yang hebat dan ia sama sekali tidak meragukannya—tapi ia hanya ingin mendapat misi yang oke. Sudah gatal rasanya tangannya itu tidak dipakai untuk _mengipasi _orang. Seingatnya, misi kelas-S terakhirnya sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Praktis selama itu ia menganggur.

Eh, tidak juga sih. Karena Gaara selaku Kazekage menugasinya untuk mengajar di Akademi. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak sama, pikir Temari sambil sekali lagi menghela napas berat. Mengurusi bocah-bocah ingusan itu—yang bahkan belum Genin—tidak sama dengan mengurusi ninja-ninja berbahaya yang biasa dihadapinya dalam misi.

Tapi apa boleh buat. Mengajar di Akademi juga sama pentingnya untuk kelangsungan dunia perninjaan Suna dengan permohonan misi. Dan ia tidak ingin mengecewakan adik bungsunya dengan mengeluh terus. Apa kata Gaara kalau mendengar kakak perempuan satu-satunya yang dipercayainya bersungut-sungut soal mengajar di Akademi?

Dan omong-omong soal Gaara, sedang apa dia sekarang ya? Temari bertanya-tanya sendiri sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya meminyaki kipas raksasanya. Senyum simpul muncul di bibirnya. Ah, barangkali ia sedang ada di kantornya seperti biasa. Menandatangai berkas-berkas yang setumpuk itu ditemani asisten kecilnya, Matsuri. Tamari mendadak tertawa sendiri ketika ia teringat beberapa tahun yang lalu saat Gaara masih... er... kau tahu kan? Rasanya sulit membayangkan Gaara yang seperti itu mau duduk diam di balik meja, mengurusi desa. Barangkali ia malah sudah menghacurkannya dari kapan tahu. Ah, terimakasih untuk si kecil—yang sekarang tentu saja sudah besar—Uzumaki Naruto yang telah menarik adiknya ke jalan yang benar saat ujian Chunnin saat itu.

Ujian Chunnin...

Ah, tiba-tiba saja Temari merasa kangen.

Em... seingatnya ia punya foto-foto saat ujian Chunnin saat itu. Kalau tidak salah disimpan di sebuah kotak kayu kecil di dalam lemari laci di sebelah lemari pakaiannya. Barangkali masih ada di sana.

Gadis berambut pirang pasir itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia beranjak dari kursinya di samping jendela kamar lalu menyadarkan kipasnya di kursi sebelum beranjak menuju lemari laci. Gadis itu membungkuk ke laci di deretan paling bawah kemudian menariknya. Itu dia! Ternyata kotak itu memang ada di sana! Kotak di mana Temari biasa menyimpan barang-barang kenangannya.

Temari mengulurkan tangan ke dalam laci dan mengangkat kotak kayunya. Entah sudah berapa lama kotak itu tidak tersentuh, Temari tidak begitu ingat. Tapi dari tebalnya debu yang melapisi bagian atas kotak, sepertinya sudah lama sekali. Mungkin terakhir kali saat ia memasukkan foto-foto ujian Chunnin ke dalamnya. Entahlah...

Setelah meniup debunya—yang dengan sukses membuat Temari bersin-bersin—ia membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat barang-barang kenangan pemberian Kaa-sama dan Tou-sama-nya. Ada beberapa untai pita usang yang diingatnya sebagai pita ikat rambut pertama pemberian mendiang Kaa-sama-nya dan beberapa benda-benda lain, termasuk tumpukan foto-foto kenangan.

Ia mengeluarkan foto-foto itu satu per satu. Foto paling atas yang masih kelihatan bagus, tentu saja foto-foto dari ujian Chunnin di Konoha hampir lima tahun yang lalu, foto-foto yang sengaja diminta pada panitia penyelenggara untuk keperluan dokumentasi desa—tapi malah nyasar menjadi milik pribadi Temari. Hei, salahkah si tua bangka Orochimaru yang sudah bikin heboh dan membuat perhatian semua orang teralih dari urusan kecil macam ini!—Ia tertawa sendiri melihat tampangnya dan kedua adiknya yang masih imut. Kemudian foto-foto di bawahnya, yang kertasnya sudah menguning dan berkerut di sana sini, foto-foto ketika ia masih jauh lebih muda.

Temari tertawa kecil melihat dirinya sendiri yang masih bayi, kemudian balita dengan kipas pertamanya, lalu saat digendong Kaa-sama, duduk di pangkuan Tou-sama, lalu bersama Konkurou yang saat itu masih bayi. Fotonya bersama Kankurou banyak sekali dan dalam bermacam pose, mulai dari hanya duduk berdampingan, Temari merangkul Kankurou yang lebih kecil sampai mereka cukup besar untuk bermain bersama-sama dengan boneka dan kipas mereka.

Tapi di mana Gaara? Temari belum menemukan selembar foto pun adik bungsunya itu selain yang dari ujian Chunnin. Kemana sosok mungil berambut merah marun itu?

Dan akhirnya Temari menemukannya di tumpukkan paling bawah. Sosok Gaara kecil dengan jubah cokelatnya yang hampir menutupi dagu. Rambut merahnya masih sama, begitu juga dengan mata hijau tanpa alis itu. Hanya satu kekeliruan, keningnya masih polos. Lengannya yang mungil memeluk sebuah boneka beruang. _Teddy bear _kesayangan Gaara kecil.

_Kawai..._ Temari membatin sambil tersenyum. Gaara bahkan lebih imut dari ia sendiri maupun Kankurou.

Tapi kenapa ia sendirian? Lalu matanya itu... seperti mata orang yang kesepian. Dan Temari merasakan sesak di dadanya tatkala ia menyadari hal itu.

Dulu... waktu ia masih kecil, ia selalu takut pada Gaara. Ia tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan adiknya itu. Ia takut... dibunuh. Gaara baginya saat itu, seperti monster. Begitu juga dengan Kankurou. Pemuda itu juga sama takutnya dengan Temari, ia juga tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Gaara.

_Padahal kami saudaranya, _pikir Temari pahit. _Tapi kami bersikap jahat padanya. Sungguh tidak adil. Padahal semua yang terjadi bukan salah Gaara. __Ia jadi seperti itu karena perlakuan tidak adil dari orang-orang. _Temari merasakan matanya memanas tatkala air mata mulai mendesak keluar di ujung matanya. Gadis itu mengerjap dan buru-buru menyekanya dengan tangan. Kemudian tersenyum. _Tapi... sekarang semuanya sudah membaik, sudah jauh lebih baik. Dan aku, juga Kankurou dan semua orang di desa sudah bertekad akan membayar semua perlakuan tidak adil kami terhadapnya. Dengan kasih sayang kami. Gaara sudah selayaknya mendapatkannya. Setelah apa yang dia lakukan untuk Suna._

Dan Temari merasakan kasih sayang terhadap Gaara membuncah dalam hatinya.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama larut dalam suasana melankolis yang mendadak itu, Temari buru-buru memasukkan kembali foto-foto itu ke dalam kotak sebelum kemudian diletakkannya lagi di tempat semula.

Ah, mengapa tiba-tiba ia jadi ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu untuk menyenangkan Gaara, ya? Temari membatin seraya menegakkan diri. Melakukan sesuatu yang istimewa sesekali untuk adiknya itu rasanya tidak ada salahnya. Tapi rasanya memberikan sesuatu tanpa alasan yang jelas kepada Gaara terasa agak aneh. Bisa-bisa adiknya itu menganggapnya sudah sinting. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba bayangan dirinya muncul di kantor Gaara, memakai kostum Shukaku yang luar biasa konyol dan mencoba menghiburnya dengan menari-nari tidak jelas.

Ia mendengus tertawa.

Haah~ tentu saja Gaara tidak akan suka yang seperti itu, dasar bodoh—dan Temari jelas bukan tipe orang yang mau melakukan hal-hal konyol begitu. Tidak. Juga bukan orang yang akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan. Tapi... ia betul-betul ingin memberikan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk adik kecil kesayangannya itu.

Ah, bagaimana kalau di hari ulang tahunnya saja? Itu kan bisa jadi alasan yang bagus...

Dan omong-omong soal ulang tahun, tiba-tiba saja Temari teringat sesuatu. Dengan cepat ia berbalik menuju meja kecil di sebelah ranjangnya di salah satu sisi ruangan, menyambar kalender meja di atasnya. Senyumnya mengembang ketika ia melihat tanda bulatan merah yang dibuatnya di atas angka sembilanbelas dengan keterangan _'Gaara's B'day'. _Tinggal seminggu lagi.

**.:1901:.**

"Kau tahu Gaara berulang tahun sepuluh hari lagi, kan?" Temari menanyai adiknya keduanya, Kankurou, saat mereka baru saja menyelesaikan makan siang mereka di kantor Gaara dalam bisikan rendah yang dimaksudkan supaya tidak didengar oleh yang lain—hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dilakukan mengingat sang empunya kantor sedang keluar ke kamar kecil dan mereka hanya berdua saja.

"Oh, ya?" sahut shinobi berambut cokelat gelap itu tidak jelas seraya mengutak-atik makanan yang tersangkut di giginya dengan kelingking.

Temari melempar pandang 'dasar-jorok!' padanya sebelum berkata lagi, "Tentu saja, bego! Masa kau tidak ingat?"

Kankurou nyengir minta maaf. "Yah, mau gimana lagi. Habis kita kan tidak pernah merayakan hari ulang tahun Gaara sebelum ini. Mana aku ingat..." ujarnya membela diri seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa.

"Haah... kakak macam apa kau ini, Kankurou!" cibir Temari. "Ini kan ulang tahunnya yang ketujuhbelas."

"Lantas?"

Temari menggeram sebal atas ke-_telmi_-an adiknya satu itu. "Tujuhbelas itu angka sakral tahu. Orang-orang biasanya dianggap benar-benar dewasa kalau sudah menginjak usia itu."

Kankurou tampak berpikir selama beberapa saat, dan Temari mengerti betul ketika saat berikutnya mata mereka bertemu, bahwa apa yang dipikirkan adiknya itu sama seperti yang ada di pikirannya. Mereka harus membuat momen ini istimewa untuk Gaara.

Namun sebelum salah satu di antara mereka sempat membuka suara, tiba-tiba saja pintu kantor membuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda tegap berambut merah yang memakai jubah putih Kazekage dari baliknya. Gaara sudah kembali dari kamar kecil. Tanpa berkata-kata, pemuda itu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya untuk menyelesaikan tumpukan berkas-berkas laporan misi yang menanti untuk dikerjakan.

"Sudah mau kerja lagi, Gaara?" tanya Temari basa-basi pada adiknya itu.

"Hn," sahut Gaara datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pekerjaannya.

Temari dan Kankurou bertukar pandang. Yah, Gaara memang sangat serius kalau berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Kazekage, sampai-sampai ia tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Termasuk saat Temari dan Kankurou saling mendekatkan kepala dan berdiskusi dalam bisikan pelan.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti?" bisik Kankurou seraya melirik Gaara.

"Aku belum tahu," Temari balas mendesis, "belum kepikiran apa pun."

"Hm..." Kankurou tampak berpikir lagi. "Kurasa kita harus memberinya sesuatu yang membuatnya senang. Sesuatu yang ia sukai, misalnya."

"Boleh juga," Temari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Sebaiknya kita tanyakan saja padanya." Kankurou menegakkan diri dan berkata keras, "Oi, Gaara. Apa yang—ittai!" ia mengaduh keras seraya mengusap-usap lengannya yang baru saja dicubit kakak perempuannya itu keras-keras. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" desisnya pada Temari.

Temari membelalakan mata memperingatkan, "Kalau kau tanya langsung, tidak akan menyenangkan lagi, dasar bodoh!" desisnya cepat.

Dan Kankurou segera menyadari kalau perkataan kakaknya memang benar. Ini harus menjadi kejutan yang menyenangkan—meskipun ia masih belum punya ide sama sekali. Pemuda itu menoleh untuk menatap adiknya lagi—yang kini telah mengangkat wajahnya dan sedang memandang ke arahnya juga dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Hn?"

"Er..." Kankurou mendadak gugup. Ia berdeham keras sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat, "Apa yang dilakukan Matsuri sebenarnya? Dia kan asistenmu, tapi aku belum melihatnya seharian!"

"Aku memberinya libur beberapa hari," Gaara menjawab datar. Dan detik berikutnya ia sudah berkutat lagi dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kenapa? Dia sakit?" Temari ganti bertanya keheranan. Tidak biasanya Gaara memberi libur pada shinobi atau kunoichi kecuali kalau mereka benar-benar sakit dan butuh istirahat, dan terakhir kali ia bertemu Matsuri, gadis itu tampak segar dan sehat.

"Tidak," gumam Gaara. Sejenak pena yang digunakannya menulis berhenti bergerak dan semburat merah tipis muncul di wajahnya yang pucat—tapi tentu saja kedua kakaknya tidak menyadarinya.

"Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada yang harus kulakukan!" Kankurou berseru kemudian sambil beranjak setelah sebelumnya memakai kembali topi berbentuk kepala kucingnya di kepala. Ia menoleh pada Temari dan mendesis pelan, "Kita bicarakan ini lagi nanti, Temari."

Temari mengangguk dan mengawasi adik keduannya itu menghilang di balik pintu. Sunyi selama beberapa saat sementara Temari mulai membereskan kotak makan siang mereka.

"Kau mau kubuatkan teh hijau, Gaara?" Temari bertanya seraya mengangkat tumpukan makan siang pada kedua tangannya.

"Hn," Gaara menyahut datar.

Meskipun tidak begitu yakin apakah 'hn' itu artinya 'iya' atau 'tidak', Temari tetap membawakan secangkir teh hijau hangat untuk sang adik beberapa saat kemudian, plus beberapa tusuk dango—mengikuti teladan Matsuri yang kerap membawakan camilan untuk Gaara sebagai teman minum teh.

"Terimakasih," ucap Gaara.

"Sama-sama," balas Temari, tersenyum ketika melihat sudut bibir adiknya tertarik membentuk senyum simpul.

Ah... betapa melihat senyum Gaara membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Dan ia bertekad ingin melihat Gaara tersenyum lebih lebar lagi!

**.:1901:.**

_January 14_

Hari sudah menjelang siang ketika Temari berjalan perlahan menyusuri jalanan Suna yang panas menyengat keesokan harinya. Ia belum juga mendapatkan ide tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk membuat ulang tahun Gaara istimewa. Ia juga belum sempat bicara dengan Kankurou lagi karena beberapa jam setelah pembicaraan mereka di kantor Gaara, mendadak adiknya itu mendapat misi kelas-A yang mengharuskannya meninggalkan Suna untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Temari menghela napas panjang dan lelah. Sungguh sulit mencari sesuatu untuk Gaara, pikirnya. Ia tidak yakin apa yang disukai adiknya satu itu—dan diam-diam menyesali ini. Sudah menghabiskan waktu sejak dua hari yang lalu berkeliling Suna untuk mencari ide, melihat-lihat ke berbagai macam toko, mulai dari toko pakaian sampai toko kelontong, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia sama sekali tidak kunjung mendapatkan ilham. Dan ini membuatnya sedikit frustasi juga.

_Ah, sudahlah_, ia membatin lelah. _Barangkali besok aku akan dapat ide bagus. Sekarang aku harus ke akademi. Ah, Kankurou... cepatlah pulang. _Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa sangat merindukan adiknya satu itu. Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan meninggalkan salah satu distrik pertokoan di desanya itu dan mulai menyusuri jalan menuju akademi.

Suasana di akademi riuh seperti biasanya—meski tidak seriuh di Konoha mengingat jumlah siswanya yang lebih banyak dari Suna—di lapangan, anak-anak sibuk berlatih berbagai macam senjata; mulai dari latihan melempar shuriken, kunai, menggunakan tongkat, pedang, gada dan semacamnya sementara para chunnin yang menjadi instruktur mengawasi dan memberikan instruksi pada mereka.

Selama beberapa saat, Temari ikut mengawasi proses latihan itu sebelum akhirnya menyerah karena tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan Gaara. Dan setelah memberikan instruksi pada para instruktur untuk melanjutkan latihan, kunoichi pengguna jutsu angin itu berbalik menuju gedung akademi.

"Matsuri?" sapa Temari agak terkejut ketika ia baru saja memasuki ruang guru dan mendapati kunoichi berambut cokelat terang itu sedang duduk di balik salah satu meja, sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu.

Gadis yang dipanggil Matsuri mendongak, sama terkejutnya melihat Temari. "Ah, Temari-san," balasnya agak gugup. Tangannya buru-buru menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tengah dikerjakannya tadi ke bawah meja.

Temari berjalan masuk setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Sedang apa kau di sini? Kukira Gaara memberimu libur."

"Ah, itu... um... I-iya." Wajah Matsuri merona merah dan ia menunduk.

"Kenapa? Kau sakit?" Temari menanyainya lagi seraya menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di depan mejanya.

"Tidak juga..." jawab Matsuri.

"Lalu kenapa?" entah mengapa Temari menjadi penasaran.

Gadis di depannya itu tampak gelisah selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Gomenasai. Saya tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Anda, Temari-san."

Temari mengangkat alisnya. Oh, ternyata Matsuri dan Gaara sudah berani main rahasia-rahasiaan rupanya, pikirnya sambil nyengir. Lalu ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah gumpalan kain berwana marun mencuat dari bawah meja di pangkuan Matsuri.

"Matsuri, apa itu?" tanya Temari sambil menunjuk.

Matsuri buru-buru mendorong benda di tangannya lebih jauh ke bawah meja, tapi Temari lebih cepat darinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, benda itu sudah berada di tangan Temari. Benda itu bentuknya belum terlalu jelas, tapi dari beberapa bagian yang setengah jadi, Temari bisa menebak kalau itu sebuah...

"Boneka beruang?"

Matsuri merah padam. "I-iya. Ano... bisa kembalikan?"

Temari menyerahkan kembali boneka setengah jadi pada mantan murid Gaara itu. "Aku tidak tahu kau membuat boneka, Matsuri," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Untuk siapa?"

Entah mengapa wajah gadis chunnin itu merona lagi. "Ini... um... untuk keponakan teman saya. Sebentar lagi ia ulang tahun dan ingin dibuatkan boneka beruang. Jadi teman saya itu meminta saya membuatkan satu untuknya," ujarnya cepat.

"Begitu..." Temari mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Omong-omong soal boneka beruang, ia jadi teringat foto Gaara kecil yang dilihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu, dan ia tersenyum lagi. "Gaara dulu juga tidak bisa lepas dari boneka beru—"

Tiba-tiba saja punggungnya menegak. Ia tersentak. _Boneka beruang itu! Ya ampun! Kenapa baru ingat sekarang?!_

"Temari-san, ada ap—"

Namun sebelum Matsuri menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Temari sudah keburu melesat meninggalkan ruangan. Langkah kakinya terdengar bergaung di koridor akademi sementara ia berlari.

Dan kenangan itu kembali berputar di benak Temari sementara ia berlari. Kenangan yang membuat dadanya mendadak sesak oleh rasa bersalah.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Gadis kecil berambut sewarna pasir itu duduk di tepi ranjangnya, menangis. Di sebelahnya, seorang pemuda kecil berambut gelap bergelung, tertidur. Bekas air mata masih jelas di wajahnya._

_Keduanya baru saja mendengar berita kematian paman mereka. Paman yang mengurus mereka semenjak mereka bayi. Tentu saja ini membuat kakak beradik itu terpukul bukan main. Seharian itu keduanya tidak keluar dari kamar, menolak makan, menangis bersama._

_Ini semua gara-gara Gaara! __Si gadis cilik membatin marah. __Kedua tangannya terkepal di pangkuannya. Anak itu benar-benar berdarah dingin! Bisa-bisanya dia membunuh paman Yashamaru yang sudah begitu baik padanya!_

_Aku harus buat perhitungan!_

_Temari menghambur keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan hati yang terbakar oleh rasa marah, gadis kecil itu berlari di sepanjang koridor rumahnya. Ia harus mencari Gaara. Ia harus membalaskan dendam pamannya! Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk menyakiti Gaara. Apapun!_

_Dengan napas terengah-engah, akhirnya ia sampai di depan kamar adik bungsunya. __Kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya, matanya perih karena air mata kemarahan._

"_GAARA, KELUAR KAU!!" gadis kecil itu meraung dengan segenap kekuatan paru-parunya. Tinju kecilnya memukul-mukul pintu. "KELUAR KAU, PEMBUNUH!!"_

_Tapi Gaara tidak mau keluar. Pintu itu tetap bergeming, membuat kemarahan si gadis kecil semakin berkobar. Ia memukul, menendang pintu, mencaci maki adiknya dalam kemarahannya. Sampai akhirnya raungannya mereda, ia terengah-engah dan menangis sampai kelelahan, lalu jatuh merosot di lantai. Tapi Gaara tetap tidak mau keluar._

_Kenapa? Apa dia takut? Merasa bersalah?_

_Tidak mungkin. Gaara adalah monster! Monster tidak punya perasaan._

_Si gadis kecil menarik dirinya bangun lagi. Ia harus membuat perhitungan pada monster itu. Harus! Ia lantas menghapus air mata di wajahnya dengan kasar, lalu menendang pintu kamar adiknya sekuat tenaga. Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Kamar itu kosong, gelap._

"_GAARA!!" panggilnya, melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Tidak ada jawaban._

_Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Gaara di sana. Tempat tidurnya juga masih rapi—tentu saja, karena Gaara tidak pernah tidur sejak lahir. Ia barangkali tidak pernah menyentuh ranjangnya. Tidak foto atau apapun yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau Sabaku no Gaara, sang Jinchuuriki Ichibi, adalah pemilik kamar itu. Kecuali..._

_Mata biru kehijauannya tertambat pada sebuah gundukan gelap di atas ranjang. Bantal? Bukan. Bentuknya tidak seperti bantal. Didorong rasa ingin tahu yang besar, si gadis kecil mendekat supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas._

_Dan ia akhirnya bisa melihatnya dengan jelas oleh bantuan seleret cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat jendela, sebuah boneka beruang. Ia tahu boneka itu. Boneka yang biasa dibawa-bawa oleh Gaara, boneka pemberian paman Yashamaru. Orang yang telah dibunuhnya dengan pasir-pasirnya yang mengerikan._

_Ia merasakan kemarahan yang sedari tadi memenuhi dirinya berkobar lagi melihat boneka itu. Disambarnya sang boneka dari tempatnya, ditatapnya dengan penuh kebencian sebelum dicampakan ke lantai. Luapan kemarahan yang tak tertahankan membuatnya melampiaskan semuanya pada sang boneka. Ia menginjak, memukul, meninju, melakukan apapun yang terpikirkan olehnya untuk menyakiti boneka itu. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat sebilah kunai di bawah meja—yang tanpa pikir panjang langsung disambarnya, dan dibenamkannya ujungnya yang tajam ke tubuh sang boneka malang tak berdosa, mencabik-cabiknya tanpa ampun._

_Rasakan! Rasakan! Rasakan!!!_

_Sang gadis kecil tidak menunjukkan belas kasihannya. Kapuk yang mengisi tubuh boneka itu berhamburan keluar, bagian kepalanya nyaris putus, tangan, kaki... semuanya rusak di tangannya. Tapi ia tidak peduli... sampai suara pintu berkeriut itu membuatnya tersentak. Kunai di tangannya tergelincir jatuh, menyebabkan bunyi berkelontangan yang memenuhi kamar gelap itu._

_Si gadis kecil berputar cepat untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Namun ia tidak melihat apapun atau siapapun kecuali pintu yang berayun-ayun seperti tertiup angin dan koridor kosong di belakangnya. Mendadak jantungnya berdebar-debar seakan baru saja tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk—dan kenyataannya ia memang melakukan sesuatu yang buruk—Ia bergerak ke arah pintu untuk memeriksa. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Barangkali hanya angin._

_Gadis kecil itu seharusnya merasa lega, tapi tidak. Perasaan takut mendadak meyusup dalam hatinya. Takut... takut sekali. Mendadak bayangan Gaara muncul di depan matanya; dengan wajah dingin mengerikan itu, adiknya mendekatinya dengan tangan terjulur, pasir-pasir merayap penuh ancaman dari kedua tangannya yang terjulur. Dan ia nyaris bisa mendengar suara adiknya itu, menuntut, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada bonekaku? Kembalikan bonekaku... kembalikan... kembalikan..."_

_Tidak!_

_Si gadis kecil terbelalak ketakutan. Ia mundur sampai bagian belakang lututnya menyentuh tempat tidur yang dingin, membuatnya terhuyung ke atas ranjang._

"_Kubunuh kau... Kubunuh..."_

"_Tidak! Jangan mendekat! JANGAN BUNUH AKU!!" ia menjerit ketakutan. Tangannya terjulur ke depan, mencoba menghalau apapun yang dikiranya akan menyerangnya. Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Gadis itu tersentak, sadar bahwa itu hanya bayangannya saja._

_Tapi bayangan itu tidak mau hilang dari kepalanya. _

_Dengan perasaan panik, disambarnya sisa boneka Gaara dari lantai. Gaara tidak boleh menemukan ini! Ia membatin ngeri sembari mencengkeram boneka itu erat-erat di dadanya. Kalau tidak, dia bisa membunuhku! Aku harus menyembunyikannya!_

_**-Flashback end-**_

Temari berdiri terengah-engah ketika ia sampai di bagian belakang rumahnya, di gudang. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, ia mengeluarkan sebilah kunai dari dalam kantung senjatanya. Mudah-mudahan boneka itu masih ada di sini, ia membatin. Saat berikutnya ia mulai mencongkel salah satu ubin batu itu dengan kunai-nya setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan kotak-kotak tempat mereka menyimpan barang-barang yang tidak terpakai lagi—termasuk kotak besar tempat Kankurou menyimpan bonekanya yang rusak—yang menutupinya.

Masih ada!

Temari menghembuskan napas lega saat melihat kotak kayu yang sudah lapuk di bawah ubin yang baru dicongkelnya. Ia lantas menyimpan kembali kunainya sebelum mengangkat kotak yang diselimuti pasir itu. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tatkala ia membuka kotak itu perlahan. Dan di sanalah ia, sang boneka beruang. Tergeletak di dasar kotak, nyaris tak berbentuk dengan tubuh tercabik-cabik, kepala nyaris putus, tangan dan kaki rusak.

Dengan napas tercekat, Temari mengangkat boneka itu, yang langsung terkulai menyedihkan di tangannya. Mendadak matanya memanas, dadanya sesak diliputi oleh rasa bersalah. Dibawanya sisa boneka Gaara ke dadanya, dipeluknya erat-erat sementara cairan bening mulai mengalir tanpa suara dari sudut matanya.

_Gaara... Gaara... Maafkan aku..._

**.:1901:.**

_January 15_

Temari memandangi boneka yang tergeletak di atas meja di kamarnya dengan pandangan hampa. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya sejak kemarin. Gadis itu sudah mencoba membersihkannya dari debu dan pasir, namun rupanya warnanya sudah memudar seperti warna pasir sehingga apapun yang dilakukannya tidak akan mengembalikan warnanya menjadi cokelat tua seperti semula. Dan... apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan lubang besar di bagian perut itu? Bagaimana dengan tangan dan kakinya? Kepalanya? Sebelah matanya yang hilang—

Bagaimana caranya supaya boneka beruang itu bisa kembali seperti semula? Dan omong-omong soal boneka, ia jadi teringat adik keduanya, Kankurou, yang bisa dibilang ahli dalam bidang perbonekaan. Temari sempat memikirkan untuk membawa boneka Gaara ke _bengkel _milik Kankurou, tapi ia segera mengurungkan niatnya begitu teringat kalau _bengkel _itu khusus untuk boneka kayu untuk bertempur, bukan boneka beruang lucu dan imut seperti milik Gaara ini. Salah-salah boneka beruang-lucu-imut itu berubah seram seperti _Karasu._

Lalu Temari mengalihkan pandangannya pada kotak usang di sebelah boneka beruang Gaara. Kotak peralatan jahit milik mendiang ibunya. Temari memandangi jarum-jarum beraneka ukuran, benang-benang lama yang sudah pudar warnanya, juga benda-benda lain yang ia tidak tahu namanya—apalagi fungsinya.

_Haaa_... Temari menghela napas berat. Satu-satunya ide masuk akal yang melintas di otaknya untuk memperbaiki boneka Gaara adalah dengan cara menjahitnya. Tapi ada satu masalah di sini—Temari sama sekali tidak bisa menjahit. Padahal ia perempuan dan perempuan seharusnya bisa menjahit—setidaknya sedikit. Seperti ibunya... Seperti—

Matsuri.

Temari buru-buru menyambar bonekanya dari atas meja, membungkusnya dengan kain dan bergegas meninggalkan rumah untuk mencari kunoichi asisten adik bungsunya itu. Tapi rupanya Matsuri tidak ada di akademi, begitu juga di kantor Gaara.

"Dia masih belum masuk," jawab Gaara ketika ia menanyakan keberadaan Matsuri padanya. Kazekage muda berambut merah itu mengangkat wajah menatap kakak sulungnya. "Ada perlu apa mencarinya?"

"Ano..." Temari mengedarkan padangan ke sekeliling ruangan, tampak gugup. "B-bukan sesuatu yang penting kok, Gaara. Kau tahu kan, urusan perempuan."

"Hn," Gaara menyahut, lalu ia kembali tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya, memeriksa daftar panjang genin Sunagakure yang akan mengikuti ujian chunnin di Konoha beberapa bulan lagi.

_Fuih... _Temari menghembuskan napas lega. Untung saja Gaara bukan tipe yang suka ingin tahu urusan orang lain. "Kalau begitu aku permisi, Gaara."

"Aku menerima laporan dari tim Kankurou," suara dalam Gaara menghentikan gerakan Temari yang akan membuka pintu kantor Kazekage. Temari berbalik. Gaara melanjutkan, "Mereka mengalami sedikit kesulitan. Jadi mungkin mereka baru akan pulang paling cepat satu minggu lagi. Jadi bisakah aku minta tolong padamu untuk menggantikan tugasnya mengawasi latihan para genin yang akan mengikuti ujian chunnin nanti?"

"Tentu," jawab Temari sambil tersenyum, "tentu saja bisa." Gadis itu lantas meninggalkan kantor adiknya, menutup pintunya perlahan. Dalam hati mengutuki Kankurou karena berani-beraninya dapat kesulitan dalam misi di saat-saat penting seperti ini. Bagaimana dengan rencana mereka untuk ulang tahun Gaara? Untuk membuatnya istimewa untuk adik bungsu mereka itu?

_Kankurou no baka!!_

Akh! Lupakan soal Kankurou. Ada sesuatu yang lebih mendesak—setidaknya, mendesak menurut Temari. Ia harus mencari Matsuri... demi kelangsungan hidup misi kejutan untuk Gaara—Ah, hiperbolis!—Dan satu tempat terakhir yang kalau Matsuri tidak ada di sana, Temari tidak tahu lagi harus mencarinya di mana. Setelah mengambil bungkusan boneka yang disembunyikannya di lemari sapu tak jauh dari kantor Gaara, ia segera meninggalkan gedung Kazekage.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, Temari sudah berdiri di depan gedung yang lumayan besar itu, apartemen tempat Matsuri tinggal. Dengan harapan gadis muda yang dicarinya sedang berada di kediamannya, Temari melangkah masuk dengan mendekap bungkusan bonekanya lebih erat.

"Temari-san?" sapa suara terkejut seorang gadis.

"Ah, konichiwa, Matsuri," balasnya sambil tersenyum ketika melihat orang yang dicarinya baru saja muncul dari arah tangga, sedang membawa sebuah kantung besar—kantung sampah.

Matsuri bergegas menghampiri Jounin muda itu, memandangnya keheranan. "Temari-san sedang apa di sini?" gadis itu bertanya setelah sebelumnya membalas sapaan Temari.

"Aku mencarimu."

Matsuri memberinya tatapan bertanya. _Ada perlu apa Temari-san denganku sampai-sampai ia harus mencarinya sampai ke apartemenku segala?_ Matsuri bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _Barangkali... sesuatu yang sangat penting..._

Temari tersenyum kaku. "Boleh tolong ajari aku memperbaiki boneka?"

"Eh?" Gadis Chunnin itu tampak bingung. Mata _onyx_-nya beralih ke buntalan di dekapan Temari.

"_Onegai_... ini sangat penting. Untuk Gaara..."

Matsuri menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Gadis itu mengangguk. "Hai. Mohon tunggu sebentar. Saya mau membuang ini dulu," katanya sambil mengangkat kantung yang dibawanya.

Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya membuang sampah, Matsuri segera mengajak Temari ke apartemennya yang mungil. Apartemen itu kecil—kelihatannya hanya cukup untuk satu orang—tetapi sangat rapi. Matsuri mempersilakan Temari duduk di ruang tengah yang juga berfungsi sebagai ruang makan sementara ia mengambil _peralatannya _di kamar. Ia kembali tak lama kemudian.

"Wah, parah sekali..." komentar Matsuri ketika Temari mebuka bungkusan bonekanya. Gadis itu mengangkat sisa-sisa boneka beruang malang itu dengan hati-hati, mengamatinya.

"Itu dulunya milik Gaara," beritahu Temari sembari mengawasi Matsuri memeriksa kondisi boneka beruang lusuh Gaara, "Karena kesal pada Gaara, lantas aku merusaknya. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Sekarang aku ingin memperbaikinya untuk adikku," kunoichi pirang itu berkata pelan.

Matsuri tersenyum seraya meletakkan kembali bonekanya di atas meja. "Rupanya boneka ini..." ujarnya pelan.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Temari heran.

"Ah, tidak," sahut Matsuri cepat-cepat. Ia berdeham pelan. "Boneka ini sudah sangat rusak, Temari-san. Tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa diperbaiki," ia buru-buru menambahkan ketika melihat ekspresi kecewa membayang di wajah atasannya itu. "Hanya saja kita membutuhkan banyak bahan untuk memperbaiki ini."

"Apa kita bisa mendapatkan semua bahannya di desa?" tanya Temari agak khawatir, mengingat hari jadi Gaara yang hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Ia ingin boneka itu sudah selesai diperbaiki di hari itu dan akan sangat merepotkan kalau harus membeli bahannya di ibu kota Kaze no kuni.

"Di desa ada. Jangan khawatir," sahut Matsuri cerah.

Dan saat berikutnya kedua kunoichi itu sudah menyusuri jalanan desa suna yang panas dan berangin, melintasi distrik pertokoan yang lengang sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah toko kecil yang menjual berbagai macam kain dan alat-alat menjahit. Temari mengawasi dengan penuh ingin tahu ketika Matsuri sibuk mencocokkan warna kain khusus untuk boneka—yang sayangnya persediaan warnanya sangat terbatas—dengan warna badan boneka. Temari merasa agak kecewa ketika menyadari tidak ada warna bahan yang cocok.

"Tadinya boneka ini berwarna cokelat tua, bukannya warna pasir tidak jelas begini," ujarnya lesu.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Matsuri membesarkan hati. "Ah, yang ini warna lumayan mendekati, kan?" ia menunjuk gulungan kain berwarna krem kecokelatan. Warnanya sebenarnya lebih gelap dari warna boneka Gaara yang sudah pudar, tapi sepertinya itu yang paling mendekati dibanding kain-kain yang sudah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

Temari mengangguk. "Ya. Lumayan," katanya.

Kemudian Matsuri meminta penjaga toko untuk membungkuskan beberapa meter bahan yang mereka inginkan. Gadis itu juga memilihkan kancing yang cocok untuk menggantikan mata boneka yang sudah hilang dan beberapa gulung benang dan jarum ukuran besar. Setelah mendapatkan semua yang mereka butuhkan, keduanya kembali ke apartemen Matsuri.

Perlu konsentrasi sama kerasnya dengan mempelajari justu sulit bagi Temari untuk belajar menjahit. Dahinya berkerut dalam ketika ia memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana cara Matsuri membuat pola, menggunting dengan rapi dan bagaimana jemari gadis itu dengan cekatan menjalin benang-benang menjadi jahitan rapi.

"...mudah saja sebetulnya, terlebih boneka ini bisa dibilang sudah setengah jadi. Hanya saja harus lebih hati-hati menjahitnya karena kainnya sudah agak rapuh," Matsuri mengakhiri celotehan panjangnya tentang tetek bengek pembuatan boneka dengan kesabaran seorang ibu yang mengajari anaknya menulis untuk pertamakalinya.

"Bagaimana dengan isinya? Maksudku, supaya bonekanya tidak kurus—"

Matsuri tertawa kecil. "Biasanya orang-orang menggunakan kapuk. Tapi kapuk sangat sulit ditemukan di sini, jadi aku biasa memakai kain perca—kain bekas jahit yang sudah tidak terpakai."

"Begitu," Temari menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Tidak masalah, karena tadi ia membeli bahan kain cukup banyak, mestinya cukup untuk membuat boneka itu tampak gemuk dan sehat. "Baiklah, Matsuri. Sepertinya aku sudah cukup mengerti. Sisanya biar aku coba kerjakan sendiri."

Matsuri mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia seperti baru teringat sesuatu. "Ah, sebentar, Temari-san!" serunya sambil melesat kembali menuju kamarnya. Temari bisa mendengar suara laci dibuka-tutup beberapa kali dan benda-benda yang dilempar sebelum Matsuri kembali beberapa menit kemudian, membawa sebuah buku yang sudah agak lusuh. "Barangkali ini bisa berguna kalau ada kesulitan," ujarnya seraya mengulurkan buku yang dipegangnya pada Temari.

Temari menerimanya, lalu membaca judul yang tertera di bagian depannya, "_Panduan Membuat Boneka Sederhana: Dari Boneka Kain yang Lucu Sampai Boneka Tali Untuk Bertempur". _Ia mengernyit. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat buku semacam ini di kamar Kankurou.

"Arigatou," ucapnya kemudian. Ia membungkus buku itu bersama dengan boneka dan peralatan menjahit yang baru dibelinya dengan Matsuri tadi sebelum melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan apartemen bawahannya.

Langit sudah gelap dan udara menjadi jauh lebih dingin ketika Temari keluar dari gedung apartemen itu.

"Senang bisa membantu, Temari-san," kata Matsuri yang mengantar kepulangan Temari sampai di pintu utama apartemennya. Gadis itu membungkuk hormat.

"Aah... Kelak aku yakin kau bisa jadi seorang istri yang hebat, Matsuri," balas Temari sambil terenyum. Ia tertawa kecil ketika melihat wajah bawahannya itu merona merah. "Jaa.."

**.:1901:.**

Rupanya mempraktekkannya secara langsung tidak semudah kelihatannya. Entah sudah berapa kalinya ia salah menggunting bahan, terbelit benang yang kusut, tertusuk jarum, tergores gunting, dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya... Memperbaiki sebelah tangan boneka saja sampai memakan waktu yang sangat lama dan melelahkan.

Belum lagi tugas yang diberikan Gaara untuk mengawasi latihan calon peserta ujian chunnin yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Tugas yang seharusnya ditangani Kankurou itu menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh, nyaris tanpa jeda istirahat. Hal ini membuat waktu Temari untuk menyelesaikan bonekanya menjadi semakin sempit.

Tapi hal ini tidak lantas mematahkan tekadnya untuk menyenangkan sang adik tersayangnya. Temari tidak pernah sekali pun menyia-nyiakan waktu kosong. Setiap ada jeda istirahat di siang hari, ia selalu menyempatkan diri mengerjakan bonekanya—dengan diam-diam, tentu saja. Dan ia nyaris tidak pernah tidur pada malam harinya, hanya untuk memperbaiki boneka adiknya. Tidak peduli berapa kali jarum menusuknya, benang yang membelit tangannya atau pun gunting yang mengiris jemarinya, Temari tidak menyerah. Bahkan ketika ia menyadari bahwa kain yang dibutuhkannya sebagai 'bahan pengisi' boneka itu kurang, ia rela menggunting kain kimono kesayangannya.

Setiap jahitan diiringi oleh ungkapan kasih sayang, setiap tusukan jarum diiringi permohonan maaf atas perlakuan tidak selayaknya yang telah diterima Gaara selama bertahun-tahun. Tidak peduli betapapun ia sangat lelah, ia terus melanjutkan.

Dan semua itu demi Gaara.

**.:1901:.**

_January 19_

_Haah~ akhirnya selesai juga! Tinggal dipasang matanya saja..._

Temari memandangi hasil kerjanya selama hampir lima hari itu dengan perasaan puas. Memang, boneka beruang yang kini ada di tangannya itu tidak sebagus boneka yang baru dibeli di toko. Tambalan di sana-sini, jahitan yang tidak rapi dan benang yang mencuat di mana-mana. Tapi itu adalah ungkapan kasih sayangnya pada sang adik, jadi boneka itu lebih istimewa dibanding boneka manapun di dunia. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Temari ketika ia mendekap boneka itu di dadanya.

Setelah puas memeluk-meluk boneka beruang milik adiknya, Temari lantas mengambil sebuah kancing untuk bagian mata. Ia baru akan menjahitnya ketika tiba-tiba saja terdengar ketukan dari pintu kamar.

"Siapa?" tanya Temari.

"Ini aku, Gaara," jawab seseorang dari luar. "Boleh aku masuk?"

Temari menarik napas dengan terkejut. Buru-buru disembunyikannya boneka beserta alat-alat jahitnya di dalam lemari dan segera kembali lagi ke sisi ranjang, berlagak habis bangun tidur. "I-iya, Gaara. Masuk saja..." sahutnya kemudian, agak gugup.

Pintu kamar berderit membuka, sosok Gaara muncul di baliknya. Pemuda itu sudah rapi dengan jubah Kazekage-nya dan wajahnya juga tampak cerah meskipun tanpa senyum. "Ohayou, Temari," sapa Gaara sambil berjalan masuk ke kamar Temari yang berpencahayaan remang-remang.

Temari mengerjapkan mata, rupanya terkejut saat menyadari bahwa hari sudah pagi. Ini berarti sekali lagi ia tidak tidur semalaman. "Ohayou, Gaara," balasnya seraya tersenyum gugup. "Ada apa tiba-tiba?"

Gaara tidak langsung menjawab. Ia berjalan menuju jendela, membuka tirainya dan daun jendela sehingga sinar matahari bisa masuk, mencerahkan kamar yang suram itu. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata hijau-nya sejenak, menarik napas panjang. "Kau baik-baik saja, Temari?" ia bertanya dengan suaranya yang datar dan dalam. Meski begitu, Temari bisa merasakan kekhawatiran dalam nada suara adiknya.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja," sahut Temari, berusaha terdengar ceria dan biasa-biasa saja.

Gaara berbalik menghadapinya. "Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya kau selalu kelihatan lelah. Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya.

Temari tersenyum. Gadis itu begitu tersentuh dengan perhatian yang diberikan Gaara saat itu sampai-sampai ia nyaris menitikkan air mata. "Aku sehat, Gaara. Jangan khawatir. Yah, mungkin mengawasi latihan pada genin membuatku agak lelah, kau tahu kan? Tapi aku sepenuhnya sehat," Temari mencoba mengarang alasan yang masuk akal.

"Hn," Gaara mengangguk setelah terdiam cukup lama. Matanya yang berwarna hijau pucat tak lepas mengamati Temari. Sepertinya ia tidak begitu yakin dengan alasan yang diungkapkan sang kakak. Tapi Gaara bukanlah tipe orang yang suka memaksa sehingga ia memilih untuk tidak mendesaknya. "Tapi kau harus memberitahu kalau ada apa-apa. Dan kalau kau lelah, sebaiknya istirahat saja di rumah. Aku akan minta tolong Baki-sensei untuk menggan—"

"Tidak—tidak perlu, Gaara. Aku akan pergi," sahut Temari, masih dengan senyum meyakinkan.

Gaara menatapnya lagi. "Baiklah. Tapi jangan memaksakan diri."

"H-hai," Temari mengangguk mantap.

Gaara balas mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku pergi," ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Pemuda itu berhenti ketika mendengar kakaknya memanggilnya. Ia menoleh, memandang Temari dari atas bahunya. "Ya?"

"Sudah ada kabar dari Kankurou?" Temari bertanya.

"Belum," Gaara menjawab singkat. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia meninggalkan kamar, menutup pintunya perlahan.

Temari menghembuskan napas lega. Tapi ia menjadi kesal sendiri ketika teringat Kankurou. Padahal ia ingin sekali mereka bertiga bisa berkumpul di hari yang penting ini. Tapi Kankurou malah sibuk dengan misinya—_apa tidak bisa dipercepat sedikit? Baka Kankurou!_

Beberapa menit kemudian—tepatnya setelah Temari yakin Gaara sudah jauh dari sana—ia bergegas menuju lemari untuk mengambil boneka dan peralatannya. Namun ketika ia melewati cermin di dekat jendela, langkahnya terhenti. Temari menarik napas dengan terkejut ketika dilihatnya pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin. Ah, pantas saja Gaara kelihatan begitu khawatir. Wajah Temari tampak pucat lelah, lebih tirus dan ada lingkar-lingkar hitam di bawah kedua mata toska gelap-nya. Belum lagi kucirannya yang berantakan, mencuat di mana-mana.

_Tampangku berantakan sekali... _Temari membatin seraya mengamati wajahnya sendiri dengan ngeri. Dengan panik ia berusaha merapikan kembali penampilannya—mencuci muka dengan air hangat, merapikan kembali kucirannya lalu menepuk-nepuk wajahnya sendiri, supaya terlihat merona. Tapi rasanya itu tidak membawa perubahan yang berarti—wajahnya masih kelihatan lelah.

Temari menghela napas. _Ya sudahlah... _lagipula, ada hal lain yang lebih penting. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan bonekanya.

Ia lantas bergegas mengambil kembali boneka dan peralatan jahitnya dari dalam lemari. Hanya tinggal memasang kancing untuk matanya dan itu sepertinya tidak terlalu susah dan makan waktu lama, pikirnya. Tapi rupanya rencananya tidak berjalan terlalu lancar—karena ia tidak bisa menemukan di mana kancingnya!

Temari membongkar peralatannya, mencari di kotak jarum, di antara gumpalan benang kusut, tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Padahal tadi ia yakin sekali telah meletakkannya di tempat alat jahitnya. Tidak menyerah, ia merangkak ke bawah tempat tidur, mengobrak-abrik ranjang, mencari di semua tempat yang terpikirkan olehnya sampai kamar yang biasanya rapi itu kacau balau seperti habis diterpa angin ribut. Tapi ia tetap tidak menemukannya. Kancing itu seperti lenyap begitu saja, hilang ditelan bumi. Ah, andai saja ia punya _Byakugan _atau apa...

Temari menghenyakkan diri di ranjangnya yang berantakan, terengah-engah. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dahi sementara matanya menjelajah di setiap sudut kamarnya—yang sudah tidak tampak seperti kamarnya lagi—mencoba mengira-ngira di mana lagi tempat yang memungkinkan kancing itu terselip. Tapi ia sama sekali tak punya ide lagi, karena ia merasa telah memeriksa setiap celah di kamarnya—termasuk lubang semut di sudut kamarnya. Yakin tidak ada lagi tempat yang tertinggal.

_Kami-sama... bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mungkin memberikan boneka itu tanpa mata—meskipun aku yakin Gaara tidak akan mempersoalkannya, tapi aku ingin semuanya sempurna untuknya!—Dan sudah tidak ada waktu kembali ke toko itu lagi membeli kancing, aku harus segera pergi ke tempat latihan ujian chunnin!_

Lalu tiba-tiba ide itu terlintas dalam pikirannya. Temari bergegas menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mulai membongkar-bongkar koleksi pakaiannya. Di antara banyak koleksinya yang kebanyakan adalah pakaian tradisional, memang hanya sedikit sekali yang menggunakan kancing. Tapi ia ingat pernah membeli satu setel pakaian bagus saat menjalankan misi ke ibu kota Kaze no Kuni beberapa bulan yang lalu. Salah satu koleksi favoritnya, pakaian modern indah yang memiliki kancing berwarna hijau toska di bagian dada.

Ketemu!

Ditariknya pakaian itu dari bawah tumpukan dalam lemari. Pakaian itu masih sama indahnya dengan saat pertama kali ia melihatnya di toko. Temari ragu sejenak. Ia belum pernah memakainya sebelumnya, dan ada perasaan sayang kalau harus merusaknya sekarang. Tapi ia buru-buru menepis perasaan egois itu. Menyenangkan Gaara jauh lebih penting dari pada sehelai pakaian!—dengan pikiran seperti itu, Temari mencabut dua kancingnya yang paling atas dan segera memasangkannya di bagian mata boneka beruangnya.

**.:1901:.**

Pemuda berambut merah yang tengah duduk di belakang meja dan tampak asyik menekuni tumpukan berkas permohonan misi mengangkat kepalanya ketika terdengar ketukan di pintu kantornya. "Masuk," katanya dengan suara dalam berwibawa.

Pintu berderit terbuka.

"Temari?" Gaara tampak sedikit terkejut saat sosok kakak perempuannya menampakkan diri di balik pintu.

Temari tersenyum cerah sambil berjalan masuk setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Gomen, Gaara. Kau pasti heran kenapa aku ada di sini, padahal seharusnya aku mengawasi latihan calon peserta ujian chunnin." Gadis itu terdiam sejenak sementara ia mengitari meja kerja Gaara lalu berhenti tepat di samping kursinya, "Tapi aku akan segera ke sana, jangan khawatir. Aku kemari hanya ingin menyampaikan..." ia terdiam lagi, menelan ludah dan ketika melanjutkan suaranya agak serak, "...selamat hari jadi, Gaara, dan maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu. Kau tahu kan, selama bertahun-tahun aku tidak memperlakukanmu sebagaimana layaknya seorang kakak. Aku sangat menyesal, maafkan aku..."

Gaara yang mendongak menatap ekspresi wajah Temari yang tersenyum, tapi dalam waktu yang bersamaan seperti menahan tangis, tampak bingung. Lebih bingung lagi—sekaligus canggung—ketika Temari menunduk dan mencium pipinya. "Temari, a—" Kata-katanya terputus ketika dilihatnya Temari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Matanya melebar. "I-itu kan—" Gaara berdiri dari kursinya.

"Boneka beruangmu yang hilang. Ya," Temari mengangguk. Diulurkannya boneka itu pada adiknya seraya melempar cengiran minta maaf. "Aku ingin mengaku. Dulu karena kesal padamu, aku merusak boneka ini dan menyembunyikannya. Aku baru teringat lagi beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi ketika aku menemukannya lagi, ia sudah sangat rusak..."

"Dan kau memperbaikinya?" gumam Gaara seraya menunduk menatap boneka beruangnya, menyusuri setiap jahitan yang tidak rapi itu dengan jemarinya. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum tipis.

Temari mengangguk lagi. "Aah... Gomenna hasilnya tidak bagus. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak begitu pandai dengan hal-hal seperti itu dan yah... aku sudah berusaha semampuku."

Kemudian Gaara melihatnya; kedua tangan Temari yang ditempeli plester di sana-sini dan banyak luka gores. Ia merasa dadanya sesak oleh rasa haru ketika ia menyadari bahwa Temari melakukan semua itu demi dia. Itulah alasan mengapa kakaknya belakangan ini selalu kelihatan pucat dan lelah, bukan hanya karena mengawasi latihan calon peserta ujian chunnin, tapi juga karena ia banyak menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga untuk memperbaiki bonekanya.

Gaara menunduk lagi memandang sang boneka beruang; warnanya yang sudah memudar menjadi sewarna pasir, sepasang kancing hijau toska yang membentuk matanya yang agak miring, tambalannya yang tidak rapi. Boneka itu jauh dari kata 'bagus'. Tapi bagi Gaara, nilainya bukan di sana, melainkan betapa semua itu menunjukkan betapa Temari sudah bekerja keras untuk itu, betapa sang kakak begitu menyayanginya. Gaara membawa boneka itu ke dadanya.

"Arigatou..." ucapnya, senyumnya melebar.

Temari nyaris menangis saking terharunya melihat hal itu. Tapi sebelum sempat berkata apa-apa, terdengar pintu diketuk.

"Masuk," Gaara menyahut.

Pintu berayun membuka dan Matsuri muncul, tampak kepayahan membawa begitu banyak bungkusan. "Konichiwa, Gaara-sama. Gomenasai saya terlambat, di desa..." kata-katanya terhenti begitu ia melihat Temari ada di sana. "Ah, konichiwa, Temari-san," sapanya.

"Konichiwa, Matsuri," sahut Temari.

Matsuri lantas menaruh bungkusan-bungkusan yang dibawanya di atas meja di depan sofa lalu merapikannya. "Ini semua kiriman dari penduduk desa, Gaara-sama," beritahunya kemudian sambil menegakkan diri. "Katanya mereka juga mengirim doa untuk Gaara-sama semoga dikaruniai umur panjang dan sukses selalu," gadis chunnin itu menambahkan sambil tersenyum.

"Hn," Gaara tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana.

Kemudian mata Matsuri tertambat pada boneka beruang di pelukan Sang Kazekage. "Ah," katanya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas yang dibawanya—sebuah boneka beruang berwarna marun.

"Lho, itu kan—" Temari menunjuk boneka di tangan Matsuri, mengingatnya sebagai boneka yang dilihatnya sedang dikerjakan Matsuri saat mereka bertemu di akademi.

"Yang Anda minta sudah selesai, Gaara-sama," Matsuri mengulurkan bonekanya pada Gaara, menghindari tatapan Temari.

"Katamu boneka itu untuk keponakan temanmu," kata Temari bingung.

Matsuri nyengir serba salah. Ia baru saja hendak membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan, namun Gaara mendahuluinya. "Aku yang menyuruhnya untuk merahasiakan ini, Temari." Diam sejenak sementara Gaara menaruh kedua boneka itu berdampingan di atas meja. "Aku tiba-tiba saja teringat bonekaku yang hilang dulu dan..." kata-katanya terputus. Ia melirik mantan muridnya itu yang kini merona merah itu.

"Aku menawarkan diri untuk membuatkan boneka beruang seperti di foto ini," sambung Matsuri seraya mengangsurkan secarik foto lama yang baru dikeluarkannya dari balik saku pada Temari. Foto Gaara kecil sedang memeluk boneka beruang lamanya. "Gomen, Gaara-sama. Aku tidak menemukan bahan dengan warna yang sama, jadi aku gunakan warna marun. Kupikir itu cocok dengan warna rambutmu," ujarnya pada Gaara dengan cengiran minta maaf. Semburat kemerahan muncul di kedua pipinya.

Gaara memandangi kedua boneka di mejanya dengan senyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya.

Temari mengikuti arah pandang adiknya. Kedua boneka beruang itu tampak manis berdampingan, walaupun boneka Temari terlihat menyedihkan di samping boneka buatan Matsuri. Temari tersenyum kecil. Entah mengapa melihat mereka mengingatkannya pada sesuatu…

"Tadaima!!" suara teriakan disusul dengan pintu yang menjeblak terbuka.

Ketiga orang itu menoleh dan mendapati Kankurou sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, terengah-engah kehabisan napas. Meski begitu wajahnya dihiasi senyum lebar.

"Kankurou!" Temari tampak terkejut. "Kukira kau baru akan pulang seminggu lagi!"

"Apa-apaan sambutanmu itu?" dengus Kankurou pada kakak perempuannya. "Aku sudah capek-capek menyelesaikan misi merepotkan itu secepat mungkin, kau malah menyambutku seperti itu. Dasar!"

"Kau kendengarannya seperti Shikamaru," gerutu Temari pelan. Meski begitu, seulas senyum muncul di wajahnya yang pucat. Senang akhirnya adik-bodoh-nya satu itu pulang tepat pada waktunya.

"Lagi pula, aku tidak akan melewatkan hari sepenting ini," kata Kankurou sambil berjalan menuju sang adik, tersenyum. "Selamat ulang tahun, Gaara!" ia lantas membuka kedua tangannya, memeluk Gaara yang terkaget-kaget dengan hangat, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"A-arigatou, Kankurou…" kata Gaara canggung setelah Kankurou melepaskan pelukannya.

Kankurou tertawa. "Kenapa canggung begitu, Gaara? Aku kan kakakmu. Wajar, kan?"

Yang dikatakan Kankurou memang benar. Kelakuan kedua kakaknya hari ini benar-benar membuat Gaara merasa agak canggung. Awalnya Temari tiba-tiba menciumnya, lalu sekarang Kankurou memeluknya. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi Gaara sungguh tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Meski begitu, ia merasakan kehangatan merasuk ke dalam hatinya.

"Aah…" Gaara menyahut sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kankurou balas tersenyum, lalu ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. "Ini laporan misi-ku," katanya seraya menyerahkan berkas laporan misi-nya, "Lalu ini…" ia mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari dalam sakunya, menggelarnya di atas meja, lalu membentuk segel dengan tangannya.

_Boof! _

Sebuah boneka kayu muncul dari gulungan itu. Bentuknya yang lain dari biasa membuat mata yang lain—selain Kankurou—melebar. Sepertinya boneka itu tidak dirancang untuk bertempur, bentuknya terlalu imut—untuk ukuran selera Kankurou yang menurut Temari agak aneh. Bagian kepala terlalu bulat, telinganya terlalu besar, bagian badannya terlalu gemuk, tangan dan kakinya juga terlalu pendek. Belum lagi rambut aneh berwarna cokelat yang mencuat di bagian kepalanya—yang sepertinya terbuat dari ijuk.

"Apa itu?" celetuk Temari.

"Jangan bertanya 'apa itu' dengan ekspresi aneh seperti itu, Temari," kata Kankurou cemberut. Ia menoleh pada Gaara. "Waktu misi, aku tiba-tiba saja teringat boneka beruangmu yang dulu, Gaara. Kalau tidak salah boneka itu hilang, kan? Jadi kupikir aku mau membuatkan gantinya untukmu—dengan menggunakan keahlianku, tentu saja!" Kankurou nyengir bangga.

"Ini… boneka beruang?" tanya Temari sambil menunjuk boneka aneh Kankurou dengan ekspresi sangsi. Karena baginya, 'benda' itu tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan beruang.

Kankurou mengabaikannya. "Ini bukan boneka beruang biasa. Aku juga sudah meodifikasinya supaya bisa bertempur juga. Lihat…" ia menggerakkan jemarinya, memasang benang chakra pada bonekanya. Boneka itu langsung bergerak-gerak mengkikuti arahan jemari Kankurou, lalu bagian perutnya yang besar membuka, menampakkan corong-corong kecil untuk menembakkan jarum beracun di sekelilingnya. "Bagus, kan?" Ia lantas kembali menutup bagian senjata dan membuat boneka itu melompat ke pelukan Gaara. "Kau suka?"

Gaara tercengang selama beberapa saat, memandangi 'boneka beruang' pemberian Kankurou yang sekarang tergeletak diam di tangannya. Kemudian senyumnya perlahan mengembang sampai akhirnya Gaara tertawa. Tawa yang benar-benar lepas, membuat kedua kakaknya tercengang—Gaara tidak pernah tertawa seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Gaara, ada apa?" Kankurou tampak khawatir, "kau tidak suka hadiahku? Jelek ya?"

"Tidak tidak…" Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya…" ia berbalik menuju mejanya, meletakkan boneka pemberian Kankurou di atas meja, di dekat dua boneka yang lain.

"Ow!" seru Kankurou, mendekat ke samping Gaara. "Teddy yang manis," ia menunjuk boneka yang berwarna marun yang ditengah, "tapi ada apa dengan boneka itu? Ya ampun..." tawanya meledak saat melihat boneka yang satunya. Namun tawanya langsung berhenti ketika Temari menghadiahinya dengan jitakan telak di kepala. "Itai!"

"Ada masalah, eh?" tanya Temari penuh ancaman. "Jangan sampai aku mengipasmu sampai ke Ame, Kanpachi!"

"Tersinggung? Kenyataannya memang tidak bagus kok—Itai!" Kankurou mengaduh lagi ketika sekali lagi sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di kepalanya. "Sakit tahu!"

"Oh, kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih sakit lagi kalau berani mengejekku lagi!"

Kankurou mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol, setengah meringis kesakitan, setengah tertawa. "Kau dari dulu memang tidak pandai mengerjakan pekerjaan perempuan, Temari."

"Kankurou!!"

Dan jadilah kedua kakak beradik itu berkejar-kejaran di dalam kantor dengan Temari meneriakkan ancaman-ancaman kepada Kankurou yang tertawa-tawa. Sementara itu, Gaara masih memandangi ketiga boneka di atas meja, meresapi setiap rasa syukur yang ia rasakan karena memiliki kedua kakak yang begitu memperhatikannya. Dan betapa itu menunjukkan betapa ikatan batin mereka kuat—bagaimana bisa mereka memikirkan hal yang sama dalam waktu hampir bersamaan?

"_Ambilah boneka ini, Gaara-sama. Barangkali bisa menghiburmu kalau kau merasa kesepian..." _ia kembali teringat kata-kata Paman Yashamaru di hari ia mendapatkan boneka beruangnya.

Menghibur di saat merasa kesepian... Tapi Gaara yang sekarang tidak pernah merasa kesepian lagi. Karena ia mulai menyadari banyak orang di sekelilingnya yang menyayanginya. Seperti... Temari dan Kankurou. Gaara mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedua kakaknya yang sedang berkejaran dengan penuh rasa syukur.

_Arigatou... Onee-san... Onii-san..._

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Matsuri—yang keberadaannya seakan tidak disadari oleh ketiga saudara itu—berdiri saja di sudut, tersenyum melihat keakraban ketiganya. Mau tidak mau ia yang anak tunggal dan sekarang yatim piatu merasa agak iri juga. Tapi tidak ada gunanya bersedih hati, bukan? Bukankah ia juga berperan dalam kehangatan yang sekarang tercipta di ruangan itu?—dengan mengajari Temari memperbaiki boneka lama Gaara.

Ah, tiba-tiba saja Matsuri merasa harus pergi, membiarkan Gaara-sama dan kedua kakaknya menghabiskan waktu bertiga saja. Dengan pikiran seperti itu, ia diam-diam meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

"He... bukankah seharusnya Temari mengawasi latihan calon peserta ujian chunnin?"

"Ya."

"Nani? Lalu kenapa sekarang dia... tidur?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis menatap kakak perempuannya telah tertidur pulas di sofa kantornya. "Biarkan saja. Aku sudah meminta Baki-sensei menggantikan tugasnya."

.

.

.

_Kalau kau masuk ke ruangan Kazekage, kau akan melihat sebuah rak kaca di salah satu sisi dinding bercat krem itu. Di dalam sana, berjejer tiga buah boneka beruang. _

_Yang paling pinggir sebelah kiri, adalah boneka beruang yang paling aneh yang bisa kau temukan. Terbuat dari kayu dan memiliki rambut kasar berwarna cokelat tua juga memiliki telinga yang lebih menyerupai telinga kucing dari pada telinga beruang. _

_Kemudian boneka yang diletakkan paling kanan, sepertinya sudah agak usang. Warna cokelatnya sudah pudar menjadi seperti warna pasir, jahitannya tidak rapi dan dihiasi tambalan di sana-sini. _

_Sementara boneka yang di tengah, adalah boneka yang paling cantik di antara ketiganya. Warnanya yang merah marun indah, serupa warna rambut sang Kazekage._

_Ketiga boneka yang berjajar rapat. Dengan wajah tersenyum. Seperti tiga saudara yang akur dan saling menyayangi, bukan?_

_

* * *

_

**OWARI**

**

* * *

  
**

_Maafkan ketidakjelasan fic ini, Minna-sama..._


End file.
